Our Parents Are Famous?
by suchaphangirl
Summary: It's 13 years into the future. Dan and Phil have completely moved on from their Youtube careers but what happens when their adoptive sons find out about their Youtube videos one night while Dan and Phil are out.


"Are you and Pa going out tonight?" Thomas 'Tommy' Howell-Lester asked as he walked into his parent's room and watched as his father was looking for a shirt to wear. Dan Howell-Lester looked over and smiled when he saw his son.

"Well, actually…We are." Dan told him. "Are you going to be okay with being home alone with your brother tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, we'll be alright. Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"We're off to see some of our friends that we haven't seen in a while. We won't be gone too long." Dan said.

It was a Friday evening. Dan Howell-Lester was getting ready to go out with his husband, Phil Howell-Lester. They hadn't been able to go out properly in a while as they now had two sons. But, now that their sons were old enough to stay home alone by themselves, they were taking the chance and going out to see some old friends they hadn't seen in a few years. Their friends were in London for once. They contacted Dan and Phil. Dan and Phil were hesitant but they eventually agreed on going out to meet-up with their friends. Maybe it would be fun.

Dan looked over and smiled when Phil walked into the room. Tommy looked up and smiled at his dad.

"Hey Tommy." Phil said. "Can you give me a minute alone with your dad?" He asked.

"Sure Pa." Tommy said. Tommy and his brother Jackson always called Dan 'dad' and Phil was 'Pa'. At first it was too confusing calling both Dan and Phil 'dad' so they came up with Pa and stuck withit. Tommy walked out of the bedroom. Phil reached over and shut the door. He looked over at Dan.

"Are you sure you wanna do this tonight, Dan?" Phil asked as he walked over to Dan. Dan took a deep breath.

"I'm not gonna lie…I'm a little bit nervous but…We haven't seen Chris and PJ in years. I think it would be nice to catch up with them. They seem really excited about meeting up too." Dan whispered. "Do you think we should tell the kids?" He asked.

"Tell the kids what?" Phil asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"That we're going to meet our old Youtube friends? They know nothing about that." Dan whispered.

"No!" Phil hissed. "We're done with that. We're done with Youtube. We finished that years ago. Come on, Dan. We promised we wouldn't bring it up to the kids. It's just too complicated. We finally got our lives right again." Phil told him.

"Alright, It was just a suggestion. I understand why you don't want them to know. It's just…Youtube was a big part of our lives." He said. Phil nodded. "Can you help me pick out a shirt?" Dan asked as he looked in the dresser drawer that was below him. Phil chuckled. He stepped beside Dan. He reached down and pulled out a black shirt that had a white circle in the middle. Dan smiled as he looked at him. "I'm surprised that thing fits me still. I've had it for 13 years."

"It brings back a lot of memories. A lot of good memories that is." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Alright, I'll wear it." Dan said. He took the shirt from Phil.

"Hurry up. We gotta leave in 10." Phil said. He reached over and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan blushed. Phil smiled and walked out of their bedroom and then he went to the lounge; where Tommy and their other son, Jackson, were at. Jackson was sitting on the couch with his laptop resting on his lap. Tommy was sitting next to him and was watching TV. Both of their sons were 13 years old. They had adopted them three years ago, finally. It took them years to finally be able to adopt children. Tommy and Jackson were twins. They both had black hair and the brightest blue eyes. They kind of looked like Phil, in a way.

"Promise you won't burn the apartment down while we're gone?" Phil asked. They both looked up at him.

"We promise." They both said at the same time. Phil chuckled.

"How long will you be gone for?" Jackson asked.

"Mm…Two hours. Maybe three. Depends on how everything goes. We're just going to meet some friends so it shouldn't take too long." Jackson nodded. "We'll call you when we're on our way home." Phil explained. Jackson nodded again and then he went back to looking down at his laptop. "Just like your dad, I swear." Phil whispered. Jackson looked up at him again and smiled innocently. Phil laughed at him and shook his head.

"Hey!" Phil looked behind him and smiled when he saw Dan walk into the room, now fully dressed. "I'm not as bad as I used to be and you know it." Dan said, walking over to Phil. Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

"That's actually very true. You would spend hours and hours and hours on the internet. I would have to drag you out of your bedroom." Phil said. Dan smiled innocently. He reached over and kissed Phil once on the life. Tommy groaned as he watched them.

"Ew! Get a room!" Tommy yelled. Dan laughed and looked over at him.

"You'll be doing the same thing in just a few years Tommy. Just you wait." Phil said.

"No thanks." Tommy said. Jackson raised his eyebrows as he looked over at him.

"Well, we have to get going now or else we're going to be late. We'll be back in a few hours." Dan said. Phil grabbed Dan's hand. "Be good! And don't burn the house down!" Dan warned as Phil dragged him out of the lounge.

"We won't!" Tommy and Jackson yelled at the same time. Tommy looked over at Jackson.

"What are you doing anyways? You've been on that thing all day." Tommy said. Jackson sighed.

"I think dad and Pa are hiding something from us." Jackson said.

"But why would they hide something from us?" Tommy asked. "What could they have to hide?"

"Well, I was on tumblr earlier. I was just scrolling through my dashboard and then I started seeing gif's of dad and Pa." Jackson said. He sighed. "Or, I thought they were. They looked exactly like them." Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Tommy said. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Calm down and I'll let you see it." He said. Tommy smiled innocently. Tommy watched as Jackson went on tumblr, went to his liked pages and then pointed to the gif that he was talking about. Tommy stared at it for a few seconds.

"That really is dad and Pa!" Tommy yelled.

"How do we know that for sure though?" Jackson asked. "It could just be two people who look exactly like dad and Pa."

"Well, why don't you just ask someone?" Tommy suggested. Jackson bit his lip.

"Okay. I'll ask the person that I reblogged it from. Surely they know who those guys are." Jackson said. Tommy nodded.

Jackson and Tommy waited for about a half an hour.

"Tommy?" Jackson asked as he looked down at him. Tommy was now sitting on the floor and was playing Mario Kart Racing. Tommy looked over at him. "I think its dad and Pa." Jackson said. Tommy climbed onto the couch again. "Look. They finally answered me. They said that it's 'Dan Howell and Phil Lester also known as danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil who used to be popular Youtubers'." Jackson read. Tommy blinked a few times.

"What's a Youtuber?" Tommy asked curiously. Jackson scoffed.

"I cannot believe you're related to me sometimes." Jackson said.

"Well excuse me for not wasting my life on the internet." Tommy snapped. Jackson glared at him.

"A Youtuber is someone who makes videos. They post it on Youtube." Jackson said.

"Well, look on Youtube then. Look dad and Pa up. See you if you find them." Tommy said. Jackson nodded. He immediately went onto Youtube and searched 'danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil'. "The first thing that comes up is…Phil is not on fire 5."

"Click it." Tommy said. Jackson nodded. He turned up his volume and then he pressed play on the video.

_"We should probably get our noses ready." _

_"Nose workout!" _

Jackson raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Tommy.

"They're definitely weird like dad and Pa." He said. Tommy giggled.

_"Whisker time!" _They watched as one put cat whiskers on the other with a sharpie. _"I think the fumes are affecting me already."_

_"Did you explain the theory behind the whiskers?" _

_"I'd tell you…But then I'd have to kill you."_

"That's definitely dad and Pa." Tommy said. Jackson nodded.

"They have a lot of explaining to do when they get home." He mumbled.

"Well, until then…I'm going to go back to my game." Tommy said, sliding off the couch.

"Wait, don't you want to see more?" Jackson asked.

"I'll watch them later." Tommy said. "I'm about to win!" Jackson rolled his eyes. He went to 'AmazingPhil's' Youtube page.

"Whoa! This channel has over six million subscribers!" Jackson yelled. Tommy looked up at him.

"Is that a lot?" Tommy asked. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Do we even pay attention in school?" He asked. He shook his head.

Jackson spent the next two hours watching danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil videos on Youtube. By this time, he was 100% positive that these people were his parent's. He'd watched videos and researched about them. He found out that they stopped making Youtube videos 10 years ago but nobody knew why they stopped making videos. Dan and Phil had announced that they were going to stop making videos but they never gave a real reason as to why they were no longer making their videos. A lot of people were devastated. Dan and Phil were even Radio 1 DJ's for BBC Radio 1.

Jackson was just confused about why they stopped making Youtube videos. He had so many questions that needed answers.

It was around 11 o' clock at night by the time Dan and Phil were getting back home. Tommy was already asleep in his bedroom while Jackson was still up in the lounge. He was quite upset that his parent's would keep something like this from him. He couldn't believe that they were actually famous.

Dan and Phil were just now walking into the lounge. Dan looked up and was surprised to see Jackson up.

"Jackson? I thought you were asleep?" Dan asked. Jackson crossed his arms against his chest as he looked up at them but he still didn't say anything. Dan sighed. "You didn't answer the phone? Where is your brother?" Dan asked.

"He's asleep." Jackson mumbled. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil.

"Okay, but why didn't you answer the phone when we called?" Phil asked. Jackson sighed and shut his laptop.

"Because you lied to us." Jackson said. He stood up from the couch.

"How so?" Dan asked. Jackson looked up at him.

"You're famous!" Jackson yelled. Phil's eyes went wide with shock.

"Jackson, how did you…?" Phil started to ask.

"You're famous on the internet and you never even told us!" Jackson yelled. "You used to make Youtube videos and you had millions of subscribers and you were DJ's!" Dan frowned as he stared at him. "You met lots of celebrities and everything!"

"How did you found out about this, Jackson?" Phil asked nervously.

"I saw gif's of you on tumblr." Jackson told him. Phil sighed.

"It's always tumblr that ruins everything." Phil mumbled. He shook his head. Dan rolled his eyes. He walked over to Jackson and bent down so that he could see his face better. Jackson stared at him but remained silent. Dan took a deep breath.

"Jackson, that was a long time ago. We both agreed to stop making videos because we wanted to raise a family. We didn't want to have to worry about all that stuff anymore. Sure it was fun at that time but it was also very stressful." Dan whispered. "Our lives have been much better ever since we quit Youtube."

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to us." Jackson mumbled. He walked passed Dan and stormed out of the lounge.

"Jackson!" Dan yelled. He went to follow him but Phil quickly grabbed Dan's arm.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow morning." Phil whispered. Dan slowly nodded.

"I don't want him to stay mad at me, you, us." Dan said. Phil nodded. "I-I mean. We just…We did what we thought would be best for them. We didn't want to put them in the spotlight. I didn't want them to go through what my brother went through."

"Hey, shh." Phil whispered. "We'll talk to them. Alright? We'll settle everything. We'll figure something out." Dan nodded.

"Okay." Dan whispered. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Of course, love." Phil said. He gave Dan a kiss. He grabbed Dan's hand and led the way to their bedroom.

It was 11 o' clock in the morning when Dan woke up. He immediately got out of bed, dragging Phil with him.

"Dan." Phil whined. "Do we have to do this now?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Dan snapped. "I want to talk to them about this now and you promised we would!" Dan walked into the lounge with Phil and sighed in relief when he saw that Tommy and Jackson were already sitting on the couch, watching TV. Jackson looked up but he quickly looked away when he saw Dan and Phil. "Okay boys. I think we need to talk." Tommy looked up at him.

"Talk about what?" Tommy asked. Jackson looked over at Tommy.

"What we found yesterday online." He whispered.

"Oh!" Tommy said. "Did you really make Youtube videos dad?" He asked. Dan sighed and looked over at Phil. Phil nodded.

"Yes." Dan said. He looked back over at Tommy and Jackson.

"I watched those videos last night." Jackson said. "Danisnotonfire? AmazingPhil?"

"Okay, we made those names when we were teenagers." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"But, you and Pa had a lot of subscribers. Why did you quit?" Jackson asked. "You made really good videos! I watched them for two hours!" Dan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tommy. Jackson turned and looked at him.

"It's like I told you yesterday, Jackson. We wanted to raise a family. We couldn't raise a family and make Youtube videos at the same time. I know it looks easy but it's really not. It took me at least a day or two to make one danisnotonfire video and so many hours to edit those videos and not to mention Youtube is slow as hell at uploading videos." Dan explained. "I would have had no time to spend with my kids if I were still making those videos." Dan said.

"He's not lying." Phil said. Phil also walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm chair. "It's a lot of hard work. We wish that we could still be making those videos and raise a family but it's impossible to do." Dan nodded.

"Will you ever make Youtube videos again?" Tommy asked. Dan looked up at Phil.

"Maybe one day." Phil said as he looked down at Dan. Dan smiled. "I really do miss making Youtube videos."

"Yeah but it's been at least 13 years. Who's gonna remember us?" Dan asked.

"People do remember you!" Jackson yelled. Dan and Phil looked over at him. "I was talking to people on tumblr last night and you still have a fandom and everything! They all miss you." Jackson assured them. Dan chuckled.

"Hey, we'll think about it. Alright? But no promises." Both Tommy and Jackson nodded.

"Our parents are basically famous!" Tommy yelled. Jackson laughed at him.

"Alright, alright. Now, who wants breakfast?" Phil asked as he stood up again. "Pancakes anyone?!"

"I want to help make them!" Tommy yelled. He stood up and ran out of the lounge.

"No, I want to help make them!" Jackson yelled. He followed Tommy. Dan laughed.

"It feels pretty good now that they know about that stuff." Dan said, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah. I hated lying to them about it but I thought it would be for the best." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast before the kids destroy the kitchen." Dan said.

"Oh, right! Yeah. We wouldn't want them to burn the house down." Phil also stood up. Dan laughed. He reached over and kissed Phil. Phil smiled and kissed him back. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and led the way to the kitchen.


End file.
